Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS:Disconnected Universe
by yuman28
Summary: After the VRAINS canon, an enemy appears who will use Link Vrains to accomplish hem objectives and will not give up because she has to fight with the entire VRAINS cast. Follow Yuzuri Kimochi a 16 year old girl who enters Link Vrains and who will unwittingly change the history of humans and IAs.
1. Fireworks

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains : Disconnected Universe. This is my third fanfiction and the third one about Yugioh Vrains, for those who read my other fanfictions and those who didn't too, and enjoy this new story. The story is the master rule 4 that benefits the link monsters. We will also use the names in Japanese form by putting the last name before the first name (in the dialogues) and using Japanese subfixes like [SAN][CHAN]and[KUN] and Japanese phrases like "Moshi Moshi".**

**This story takes place 2 months after the end of Yu-gi-oh Vrains and one month before the canonical return of Playmaker.**

**This story follows the OC insert Yuzuri Kimochi a 16 year old girl living in Den City who enters Link Vrains to fulfill her goals.**

**The name Yuzuri is the female version of the male name Yuzuro which means "to pass on". And her surname Kimochi means "feelings". Writing her full name in Kanji means "passing on my feelings" which is what Yuzuri will do in this story.**

* * *

At Den City High School students were already leaving class when the teacher stopped a student from leaving.

Kimochi Yuzuri you have time to talk-

The girl stopped was a black-haired, blue-eyed girl.

What's up, Professor?

This is your exam. Your grades are down. The teacher handed you a sheet with a 92 out of 100 possible points.

I don't see the problem, Professor. I passed as usual and my grade is almost perfect.

Kimochi is the best student at this school if your level drops even a little bit will lower the level of the rest of the students, but to fix your mistake you just have to do a 500 thousand words essay on the 5DS Team.

I don't care if my grade stays like this anyway, teacher.

If you don't do the essay, you'll have to repeat the subject and the year-

But sir, to do all this is against the rules of the school, also against the rules of the ministry of education.

Here in the schools we teachers make the rules - I boast with pride.

Then I'll be going...

Wait Kimochi- The girl stopped- so that I have time to correct it, instead of giving it to me in the next class next week, come to room 121 first thing tomorrow.

Then I'll have to kill you.

Kimochi- exclaimed the surprised teacher

I'm kidding, Professor. I'll give you the essay first thing tomorrow morning.

Later Yuzuri's teacher was getting out and getting into his car when he received a call.

Moshi Moshi, who is this?

A voice from an AI answered him- BOOM BABY.

And Yuzuri's latest model ferrari exploded, with the advance burning him alive.

The fact that I have good grades does not mean that I want to make an effort for them dear professor- Yuzuri whispered to nobody walking in the opposite direction to the burning car ignoring the astonished people around him who were coming to see.

She had planted a bomb in her car, skipped her last hour, hacked into the surveillance system and planted the bomb when there were no witnesses. She used her spare cell phone with a voice-changing application and said goodbye to that annoying adult. She was one of the greatest minds in the whole world Yuzuru Kimochi who would soon make a big mark on human history.

* * *

There was a person standing in the highest building of Link Vrains admiring the view-Link Vrains will soon be destroyed- a female voice was heard speaking-It is time. The program should be activated in a short time.

3,2,1-

I'm connected to the entire world wide web with this I can send a message.

* * *

Using the Data Storm I started to destroy Link Vrains and the users wanted to disconnect but were unable to do so. I decided to start broadcasting worldwide now, I was seen by everyone and I loved it without a doubt. I pressed the button and my face was broadcast on all the TVs and computers on the planet, including cell phones, any screen connected to a network

Hello people of planet earth, I'm Speed Star and I'm holding hostage with me the almost 5 million users connected in Link Vrains, if you don't want me to kill you all - come and face me - I smiled and my plan worked perfectly

It was a beautiful avatar, a girl with silver straight hair that reaches the shoulders and blue eyes, declared before the net and also silver combat dress with black stripes.

Sol Tecnologhis tried to retake control but could not and there appeared the first challenger.

It was a man with green hair and a white suit of hanoi gentleman.

We did not look and we knew what to do.

**Speed Duel**

**Speed Star 4000 life points**

**vs**

**Dr. Genome 4000 life points**

I jumped and floated the board and then after a balance problem I was able to stand safely on the board.

It's your first Speed Duel-

It's my duel against another person-

Rookie, this is gonna be easy, men first-

That they weren't ladies first-

In this world gender equality is very confusing, I activate Helixx Marmotro and discard a Helixx from my hand and invoke it without sacrifice and then I play double invocation and do the same thing once again.

**Helixx Mamotro 2600 ATK**

**Helixx Mamotro 2600 ATK**

That's the end of my shift.

You really used your whole hand and only made such a weak formation, what a disappointment.

If it's weak for you, then destroy it.

My turn first if you control monsters and I can't summon Villain Bloodyslayer in a special way

A monster in armor appeared with spoons with blood on them.

**Villain Bloodyslayer 1400 ATK**

And for their effect the villain monsters win 500 ATK

**Villain Bloodyslayer 1900 ATK**

Then I activate the Villain Lady Moon effect if you have a face down card I can invoke it in a special way.

A purple-haired girl with devil's horns and black wings appeared in a Gothic dress.

**Villain Lady Moon 1200 ATK.**

And for her effect the Villain monsters win 400 ATK and she benefits from the Bloodyslayer effect.

**Villain Lady Moon 2100 ATK**

**Villain Bloodyslayer 2300 ATK**

Then I play Villain Eccentric Magician and according to its effect I can bring a villain card from the deck into my hand but for the rest I can't summon monstrous except dark ones.

A wizard in a white suit, with a white monocle and hat and a green tie appears.

**Villain Eccentric Magician 1800 ATK**

And earn ATK points for Bloodyslayer and Lady Moon effects

**Villain Eccentric Magician 2700 ATK**

I activate continuous Villain Contact magic with it the highest ATK villain monster can attack as many times as the amount of villain monsters I control but the rest of my monsters can't attack.

On the Villain Contact card were Villain Eccentric Magician and Villain Lady Moon sharing a shake with two straws each.

Attack three times Villlan Eccentric Magician Darkness Total-

The Helixx Mammoth effect is activated in the first battle he participates in without being damaged.

Villam Eccentric Magician destroyed the two monsters.

Now he attacks directly-

AHH- I scream in pain and I remembered that in link vrains the damage is suffered and I thought who was the idiot who came up with this idea. A certain Yuusho Sakaki 50 years ago but that doesn't matter one bit, not now maybe I can benefit from it

**Speed Star 4000 life points**

**vs**

**Dr Genome 1300 life points**

I put one upside down and that's it-

Apparently you have very strong DNA, I want to have it-

That's the strangest way to ask me out on a date I've ever heard - Dr Genome tried to say something against it but decided not to say anything and play his turn.

My turn, I draw a Graveyard Incubation Active card and invoke 2 Helixx Mammoth from the cemetery with 0 ATK points.

**Helixx Mamotro 0ATK**

**Helixx Mamotro 0ATK**

I activate my DNA preservation skill when I specially summon a Helixx monster and you lose half your life points.

**Speed Star 2000 life points**

**vs**

**Dr Genome 1300 life points**

Then I activate the habit of Helixx Miedorata and invoke it in a special way from the cemetery but when it leaves the field it is banished.

**Helixx Miedorata 1200ATK**

Now summon link, DNA circuit appears! The summoning conditions are 3 Helixx monsters. Salt Helixx Southernblot.

A mutant ogre with acid arms appears.

**Helixx Southernblot Link 3 3000 ATK [left] [right] [bottom]**

I activate the effect of Helixx Southernblot when it is invoked by link I can banish all monsters that you control with the same attribute that you select-

Or not all villain monsters have the same attribute-

That's how I select dark attribute-

Attack Helixx Southernblot D.N.A. Flare-

I activate my face down Villain Resistent, in the illustration was Linkslayer fighting with Villain Bloodyslayer.

The damage from the attack is reduced by half.

**Speed Star 500 life points**

**vs**

**Dr Genome 1300 life points**

And then I summon an extra deck villain monster with the effects denied and its ATK points set to zero.

A knight in black armor with a silver body and a giant axe appears. But looking at it closely it was like a dark version of Decode Talker like Dark Templar ignister

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 0 ATK [bottom] [bottom-left] [bottom-right]**

I'm finishing my shift.

Final Turn-

You'll finish the duel this shift.

If I do it first I activate my Villain Reproduction skill, I halve my life and invoke a zero atk point villain tile.

**Speed Star 250 life points**

**vs**

**Dr Genome 1300 life points**

**File Villain 0ATK 0DEF**

We all know there's a summoning coming up in the link...

You're right, it appears cursed circuit! the summoning conditions are 2 monsters see my Ace monster Link 4 Villain Despair Dragon

A powerful black and silver dragon appeared, the dragon was in the shape of a cyborg in the middle of its head and on the left side of its body, with robotic wings and tail. As it entered the field the dragon roared loudly and made all of Link Vrains tremble with its roar.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 2700 ATK [bottom] [left] [right] [top]**

I activate its effect the first time it is cast by Link all your monsters lose ATK equal to the ATK points of the villain monsters used for your Link summon. Helixx Southernblot loses 1050 attack points.

**Helixx Southernblot Link 3 1950 ATK [left] [right] [bottom]**

My situation is bad but I'll survive and on my next shift I'll avenge my Helixx-

I said it was the last turn and it will definitely be the last active turn. The last effect of Villain Despair Dragon is that I can add a magic card to my hand.

I activate Megamorph team magic card if your health points are higher than mine I can double the Attack of a monster I control and you know who I choose.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 5400 ATK [down] [left] [right] [up]**

I attack Helixx Southernblot with Villain Despair Dragon Mass Destruction!

**Speed Star 250 life points**

**vs**

**Dr Genome 0 life points**

**Speed Star: Win**

Well, the Link Vrains people lost the challenge so I will keep the consciousness data of everyone in Link Vrains today.

All the people in Link Vrains became data and went to my dueling disk. It had been a good first day.

Speed Star snapped his fingers and from Link Vrains began to come out many fireworks.

* * *

Based on Linkslayer

**Villain Bloodyslayer 1400 ATK 400 DEF level 4 Type:Warrior Attribute:Dark**

If your opponent controls a monster and you can't summon this card in a special way from your hand. Villain monsters win 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by the opponent's cards. (Quick Effect) Banish this card from the graveyard and select a villain monster in the field, its ATK points are doubled.

Based on Backup Secretary

**Villain Lady Moon 1200 ATK 200 DEF level 2 Type:Warrior Attribute:Dark**

If your opponent has a card face down he can summon this card in a special way from the villain monsters win 400 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle. Banish this card and draw two cards but you cannot summon monsters until the end of the turn except for dark monsters.

Based on Cyberse Wizard

**Villain Eccentric Magician 1800 ATk 100 Def level 4 Type:Spell caster Attribute:Dark**

Any battle damage or effects you receive are halved while this card is on the field. When this card is summoned in normal mode you can add a villain card from the Deck to your hand but you can't summon monsters until the end of the turn except for dark monsters. Banish this card and return a magic card or trap face down on your opponent's field to the deck. You can only use the effects of this card once per turn.

**Villain Contact (continuous spell card)**

The highest Atk villain monster can attack the opponent as many times as the villain monsters you control, but other monsters cannot attack. If a monster you control is going to be destroyed in battle you can banish this card instead.

**Villain Resistent (trap card)**

Decrease the damage of an attack by half and then summon an extra deck villain monster with its effects negated and its ATK points set to zero. (Quick Effect) Banish this card and select a villain monster that cannot be destroyed by effects until the end of the turn.

**Helixx Southernblot Link 3 3000 ATK [left] [right] [bottom] Type:daemon Attribute:dark**

3 Helixx monsters

When summoned by link, it can banish all monsters that the opponent controls with the same attribute. This card can do penetrating damage to even monsters in a defensive position.

Based on Decode Talker

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 2100 ATK [down] [down-left] [down-right]Type:warrior Attribute:dark**

2 Villain monsters

When summoned by Link, you can summon up to 2 Villain monsters of level 4 or lower from the graveyard in a defensive position but you can't use them as Link material this turn and you can't summon from the extra deck again until the end of the turn except for dark monsters. Once (Quick Effect) per turn deny the activation of the effect a magic card, trap, or monster and then destroy it.

Based on Firewall Dragon

**Villain Despair Dragon link 4 2700 atk [down] [left] [right] [up]Type:dragon Attribute:dark**

2 monsters

The first time in the duel that this card is summoned by Link your opponent cannot activate magic cards or traps until the End Phase. and all cards your opponent controls lose ATK equal to half the attack of the villainous monsters used for their Link summon. Once per turn you can add a magic card from the deck to your hand.

* * *

**Author's note:**

The first chapter of Offline Universe! is complete. Yuzuri uses an archetype "Villain" mass that I see as corrupted versions of Playmaker monsters, each Villain monster is based on a monster used by Playmaker, a serious example (Villain Bloodyslayer is based on Linkslayer). And all the Villain cards have an exile effect in the cemetery "except the extra deck monsters".

If someone has suggestions for a "Villain" monster as long as they meet the above conditions, they can send them in and they may appear (75% probability)

I will answer all questions and accept constructive criticism that I will certainly need.

Finally I send a special thanks to Electriuser and Romadrox8975 who helped me with several details of this fanfic I was undecided about.

Finally, following the example of Scififan599

* * *

**Question of the chapter**

* * *

**What do you think of the Villain monsters? What do you think of Villain Despair Dragon?**


	2. Malicious Code

**Hello, everyone, I'm here with the second chapter of the YU-GI-OH! Universe Disconnected series. I let a few days go by to upload it in the best possible way and increase my writing skills by catching up on the Boku no Hero Academy manga and watching the entire Beatlees Dystopia anime series on JKanime in these 2 weeks that I didn't update, in other words I was doing as much otaku as possible. ****I also set a record a 300**** words short of 10000**

**Well, here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Malicious**_**_ Code_**

I disconnected and quickly went online and there was news all over the place about me; and I loved this attention. My fireworks exploded and impacted all of Japan and perhaps the world.

In the news on the net they all talk about me.

**"The biggest kidnapping in history 5 million hostages"**

**"The mysterious archetype: Villain Deck"**

**"Speed Star $50 million dolars reward"**

I read the article and I got bored. It was badly written and too long.

They were questioning the creator of the game Pegasus Maximilian. I opened the video.

-Mr. Pegasus, how does it happen to create an archetype as powerful as the Villain?

-I don't believe that archetype," Pegasus answered in a sweat at a press conference, "I guess the chaos created by using cards would impact the creator of those cards.

Swapping web pages, the next one was trying to deduce my psychology.

**"Speed Star wants to change the world or she's a maniac desperate for attention."**

-Why not both. -I smiled while drinking a chocolate shake.

**"Villain Despair Dragon is added to the list of forbidden cards"**

-They are too afraid of a letter and forbid it even if there is only one copy in the world, it was a good idea to plan to end the duel with it, well letters from public enemies are almost always forbidden, that won't stop me from using it.

**"Sol Tecnologhis Press Conference "**

-I pressed the button and saw a man in a blue suit, the manager of Sol Zaizen Akira.

-Geo Zaizen will have some response from Sol to rescue the users.

-We're doing the best we can.

-Geo Zaizen will ask for Playmaker's help.

-Playmaker will decide how to proceed, but if you're watching this Playmaker we need you more than ever.

If I continue to pursue my goals I may have to fight Playmaker.

Playmaker saved the world 3 times, if he beat me it will be 4 times. I remember him from the videos, I had to watch him live as he has a tendency to erase his web activity. I had to record it as my old VCR so it wouldn't be erased but I remember it perfectly.

I should analyze some of his duels.

**flashback**

In the tower of hanoi.

-Hanoi was planning to destroy all the world's web networks. Revolver had an Extra Link five Link4 of 3000 atk points. Playamker had no cards in his field and hand and only 7 life points. It is surprising that a duelist can continue a duel from being so cornered.

Playmaker set up a formation with 3 Link Monters that Revolve was useless.

-Zero Extra Link effect is activated Decode Talker gains 6400 attack points giving in total.

**Decode Talker 9200ATK Link 3 [Up] [Down Left] [Down Right]**

-Nani. -Shouted the leader of the Hanoi Knights in surprise

-See Decode Talker attack Borreload Dragon Decode End.

Decode Talker became golden with so much offensive power and his sword became giant and destroyed Borreload Dragon.

**End of Flashback**

For some reason those who lose to him always scream nani.

**flashback**

In the Link Vrains mirror fighting with a humanoid AI that attempted to merge the consciousness data of all humanity.

-A world without individuality. -Well that really wouldn't matter, my plans are darker than that.

-Perferctron is invincible. Give it up, Playmaker.

-A union without ties will not be able to defeat me, circuit appears that guides us to the future I put Transcode Talker, Cyberse Magician and Code Generator in the link markers appears Link 5 Firewall Dragon Darkfluid.

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 3000ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right]**

-Darkfluid wins counters equal to the number of cyberse monster types in the graveyard, Fusion Syncro XYZ and Ritual. And during the battle phase he earns 2500 ATK for each counter. Darkfluid gains 10,000 attack points.

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 13000ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 4 Counters.**

**Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 8000ATK Link 5 [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 4 Counters.**

-See Firewall Dragon Darkfluid Neo Tempest Flame.

-Perfectron's effect took out a counter and negates the attack then destroys Darkfluid.

-Firewall Dragon Darkfluid effect I take out a counter and deny the effect then I can attack again, Karma Gear.

-Perferctron's attack decreases and attacks again.

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 10000ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 3 Counters.**

**Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 6000ATK Link 5 [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 3 Counters.**

-See Firewall Dragon Darkfluid Neo Tempest Aqua.

-Perfectron's effect took out a counter and negates the attack then destroys Darkfluid.

-Firewall Dragon Darkfluid effect I take out a counter and deny the effect then I can attack again, Karma Gear.

-Perferctron's attack decreases and attacks again.

-Naini-Y there Bohman took a ditch that he would lose but for some strange reason he kept fighting despite that

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 8000ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 2 Counters.**

**Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 4000ATK Link 5 [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 2 Counters.**

-See Firewall Dragon Darkfluid Neo Tempest Earth.

-Perfectron's effect took out a counter and denies the attack then destroys Darkfluid.

-Firewall Dragon Darkfluid effect I take out a counter and deny the effect then I can attack again, Karma Gear.

-Perferctron's attack decreases and attacks again.

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 5500ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 1 Counter.**

**Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 2000ATK Link 5 [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 1 Counter.**

-See Firewall Dragon Darkfluid Neo Tempest Windy.

-Perfectron's effect took out a counter and negates the attack then destroys Darkfluid.

-Firewall Dragon Darkfluid effect I take a counter off and deny the effect then I can attack again, Karma Gear.

-Perferctron's attack decreases and attacks again.

-Playmaker you quickly discovered how to make this combo as you did is the power of your links.

-It's the power of all of us together. -I scream your AI, the Dark Ignis AI.

**Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 3000ATK Link 5 [up] [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 0 Counters**

**Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 0ATK Link 5 [left] [right] [down left] [down right] 0 Counters.**

-See Firewall Dragon Darkfluid Neo Tempest End.

-I don't get it Playmaker could have beaten Bohman faster by using Powercode Talker to negate Perfectron's effects and leave him with 0 hitpoints, I guess he wanted to prove a point.

**end of flashback**

**flashback**

**-**When his partner decided to create copies of himself.

**Dark Templar ignister 2300ATK Link 3 [bottom left] [bottom right]**

**Decode Talker 2300ATK Link 3 [up] [down left] [down right]**

-Two dark monsters with the same attack but Dark Templar ignister cannot be destroyed in a mutual destruction.

-Did you see this duel in the simulations? -No.

-Neither am I that insensitive. I draw a card.

-Playmaker, was I a good partner?.

-You were the best partner I ever had. -I'm sorry.

-I'm glad to hear that... -I attack Decode Talker with Dark Templar.

Decode Talker and Dark Templar start fighting with their swords.

-Active TA.I. Strike when Decode Talker is destroyed you lose life points equal to Decode Talker's Attack points-

-Active Code Hack Cemetery trap card denies activation of the effect of a magic or trap card during the battle phase and Decode Talker gains 700 ATK points.

**Decode Talker 3000ATK Link 3 [up] [down left] [down right]**

-Nani. I still don't know why everyone who loses to Playmaker says nani when they know they're going to lose.

-Counteract Decode Talker Decode End.

**End of Flashback**

He will be my most powerful enemy but before I face him I will try to play with him. He saw his allies fall but it didn't break him. Well, I already have a plan against him. I'd better wait a while longer and let society get bogged down with no news and then act.

* * *

On Kogami Ryoken's ship over international waters.

-It was a bad idea to send Genome. I must have seen myself go under with an unknown enemy. -This is Ryoken analyzing his actions.

-We didn't know about his mourning abilities. He seemed to be an amateur at first.-This is Faust.

-Mourning won't solve anything. Baira mentioned. We can't trace his signal either.

-We don't need to look for her.- Specter said, surprising everyone..-This type of person is desperate for attention, perhaps an outcast screaming for attention, or someone who was ignored by society during their bad times and who wants revenge will not go away like this.

-The knowledge of the terrified.-smiled Ryoken.

-She could have done this in a less visible way so it is obvious that she is a diva screaming for attention and wanting to make the world angry.

* * *

Elsewhere Zaizen Akira met with his most trusted agent.

-I'm counting on you, Emma.

-If you can afford my services, that's what matters.

-Speed Star has too much data of conscience to store in some web computer, she had to see it hidden in the net, in another virtual world like Link Vrains. I'll look into it.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

Today I start a new semester. Today the time limit is over, it's time to act. After school. What a nuisance they lost 97 percent of their students and still insist we must attend classes. My efforts were not enough to cancel classes in this country. None of their teachers had been caught that it hurts. And the rest of the remaining students had been gathered into one room.

-Today we are joined by a new transfer student, Homura Takeru.

-Hi, I'm Homura Takeru, I used to come here but I left for personal reasons, but it's good to be back here so we can get along.

What will you be thinking about coming back to this city, as I decimate it and it has nothing good left to offer, the economy of Den City is ruined and more important than that all the entertainment places are closed.

-Homura-San sits in the empty seat at the back next to Kimochi-Chan.

I stopped to point out where I was really not caring about the new student but right now I have to put on a fake smile and say hello.

-Nice to meet you Homura-San.

-Nice to meet you... here's your name.

-Kimochi Yuzuri.

-Hello Takeru.-This is a green movie guy who sat across from us.

-Shima's still alive. -I'm surprised he's not with the missing Link Vrains group.

-I was lucky I was in the bathroom when that happened, but more importantly, what do you think of the new Speed Star villain?

-She looks dangerous at first sight.

-I'm sure Playmaker can handle her.

-That depends. Quickly getting into the conversation. If Playmaker was connected to Link Vrains at the time, he's probably one more victim.

-I don't want to think about that. I speak Takeru and the truth is he hadn't contacted Playmaker yet. The possibility that he was one of Speed Star's victims was possible.

-If that happens, we have no hope," said Shima in fear.

-Well if Playmaker is a victim there are still others out there like Soulbouner.

-Playmaker's sidekick. -I said with doubt.

-We certainly can't let Robin promote Batman's work.

Takeru's a bit annoying. They're not underestimating Soulbouner.

-Because his only live duel was with weak AI, you may hold him in very high esteem.

-If this is not a battle for the weak like us or helpers like Soulbouner, -I speak Shima with a superior smile on her face -only my friend Playmaker can beat Speed Star.

-You know Playmaker- I spoke in surprise because a normal kid like Shima knew and was friends with sweaty, squinty eyes.

-Of course Playmaker and I are best friends we know everything about each other. -Takeru was sweating with his eyes closed.

-Tell me more.

I went out with Shima after school maybe I can get some new facts from Playmaker.

* * *

That was a big waste of time and energy. I can believe it's the first time I've failed to detect a lie from the others. Yuzuri as the water Ignis had the ability to detect the Shima boys must believe in what he was saying.

Well I'm going to use this frustration to put step 2 of the plan into action.

-Deck placed In to a VRAINS.

* * *

-Brother how's the tracking going. -I'm curious Aoi.

-According to Emma and Hanoi, there are entries from Speed Star entering other virtual worlds besides Vrains, who, being the gateway between all virtual worlds, lets him enter foreign and private servers. She can in time directly find all the hidden data secrets in the world. However we have Emma she is an expert in other virtual worlds she can catch her off guard - I speak Akira.

-Okay, speaking of which Kusanagi has already contacted Yusaku, he'll be back from his trip in a week. Although I wonder why he doesn't log on from there.

-It's dangerous to face even unprepared hacker in virtual worlds, without Kusanagi helping you Speed Star can attack you with some virus, by the way where were you?

-He was on vacation in Hawaii and said not to give up his vacation early because of the villain on duty. -Aoi said.

-If it's not personal he doesn't get involved," Akira thought aloud.

The cell phone rang. Akira answered.

-Emma found Speed Star on WEB DUEL.

-WEB DUEL?

-It was the dueling network before LINK VRAINS but her company went bankrupt and the network was shut down.

* * *

In another virtual network in a stadium similar to where Kaiba and Yugi faced each other. There were 2 beautiful girls Ghost Girl and Speed Star were looking at each other very sharp and one of them started talking.

-How quickly you found me, I was only here for about 5 minutes - I speak Speed Star with a haughty smile - but good with what I did it was normal to know that I would become the most wanted person on the planet.

-What does Speed Star plan for a person who wants attention like you wouldn't do the same thing twice in an uninhabited network?

-You're very perceptive, I just thought how long it would take you to find me if I connected to a forgotten network and this response time I don't like so that my plans work I must spend more time connected to the network than this thing that I won't be able to do by following me," said Speed Star.

-So you plan to increase the tracking time. -Ghost Girl said

-That's right, I'll take your data and make several copies of it and program it to be an anti-detention firewall, but be happy, all this wouldn't be possible without your knowledge," said Speed Star.

-Then why me and not someone else. -Said Ghost Girl

-A person's consciousness data gives all the knowledge and skills of that person from which AI can be created that has the capabilities of people," said Speed Star.

-Then you'll catch me and use my consciousness data to create AI, which in particular is almost the same as the Lost case.

-I'm not trying to create another AI with free will even though from the Lost case data you can create many new ideas, it's amazing what you learn when you review the data from Dr. Kogami's abandoned server.

-Well then we are facing a duel, the winner takes the data of consciousness of the loser.

-Well then let's follow the rules of the children's card game and play rock-paper-scissors for the first turn. -Ghost Girl rolled her eyes at that statement.

We didn't get close, I played Paper and Ghost Girl Scissors. She would get the first turn.

**Master Duel**

**Speed Star:4000 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:4000 life points**

-Women first. -I declare Ghost Girl.

-I'm a girl, too. -Speed Star Cry

**Turn 1:Ghost Girl**

-For all I know, you could be a 40-year-old man using a girl's avatar. My turn to play I invoke Altergeist Marionettery for its effect I can place a deck Altergeist trap on the field upside down and I choose Altergeist Protocol .

**Altergeist Marionetter 1600 ATK**

Then I place another card face down and finish my turn.

**Turn 2:Speed Star**

-My turn, I draw a card and if you control a card face down I can specially summon Villain Lady Moon 1200 from my hand.

**Villain Lady Moon 1200 ATK**

-And for its effect it gains 400 more points.

**Villain Lady Moon 1600 ATK**

-I then invoke Villain Dracowing in the normal way.

A ghost in the shape of a small dragon with a broken wing appeared in the field.

**Villain Dracowing 1200 ATK**

-And for Lady Moon's effect she gains 400 more points.

**Villain Dracowing 1600 ATK**

-And the Dracowing effect is activated when it is invoked normally I can invoke a Villain tab to the field.

**Villain Token 0 ATK**

-And Lady Moon's effect again wins 400 ATK points.

**Villain Token 400 ATK.**

Now the cursed circuit appears! The summoning conditions are 2 Villain monsters I put Lady Moon, Dracowing and the Villain Token in the link points appears bloody knight who comes to destroy the world Villain Dark Demon Knight.

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 2100 ATK [down] [down-left] [down-right]**

-That letter looks a lot like Playmaker's Decode Talker. -I'm talking Ghost Girl.

-Because sera. -I laughed in response.

-The material that the Villain letters were made from is Data Storm.

-If the Villain monsters were obtained from the Data Storm's disposable material, every time Playmaker activated his skill there would be a door and a monster would come out, the Villain cards were the cards that fought the monster that Playmaker was sanctioning in desire to escape the Data Storm but since none of them were Cyberse they were always forgotten until I activated a program to get them myself they didn't know that something so good could be achieved by analyzing Playmaker's Storm Acess. That's why they look like Playmaker's monsters even though for some reason are all Villain archetype at first I wouldn't know why, but then I found out that they were made with a _**malicious code**_ that no one wanted to have, no one but me. But enough talk, the effect of Dark Demon Knight is activated, I can specially summon 2 of their summoning materials to the field in defense mode and I choose Lady Moon and Dracowing.

**Villain Lady Moon 200 DEF**

**Villain Dracowing 200 DEF**

-And by the effect of Lady Moon Demon Knight wins attack again," said Ghost Girl.

-If it is very repetitive but according to the rules of this card game for children I am obliged to say it

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 2500 ATK [bottom] [bottom-left] [bottom-right]**

\- Battle attacks Dark Demon Knight Final Sword.

-I activate the Altergeist Kunquery effect. If I control an Altergeist I can summon it from my hand and deny the attack.

-I activate the Dark Demon Knight effect and deny the activation of the Kunquery effect.

-I activate my Altergeist trap Protocol and the effects of Altergeist cards cannot be denied.

**Altergeist Kunquery 2400 DEF**

-And when it is summoned I can deny the effects of a card face up and by reading the effects of your cards Lady Moon, and as the effect of Lady Moon is denied your monster's attack diminishes.

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 2100 ATK [down] [down-left] [down-right]**

-You're very smart, most duelists would choose to deny Dark Demon Knight's effects without thinking about having the highest attack.

-Law the effects of your Altegeist cards Protocol can take care of Demon Knight with ease but not Lady Moon who avoids the destruction in battle of the Villain monsters is a good effect.

-I wouldn't be so sure this is the second duel in a row where they avoid their effect.

-Anyway I place two cards face down.

-I activate my other face-down Heavy Storm Duster destroying two magic cards or traps in the field but I can't attack this turn.

-And since you activated it during my turn you ignore that effect. -She smiled at my words.

**Turn 3: Ghost Girl**

-My turn I steal, I activate the effect of Altergeist Pookuery I can use it for Link Summon material from my hand, it appears circuit of parallel universes! The summoning conditions are 2 Altergeist monsters I put Pookuery and Kunquery appears Altergeist Hexstia.

**Altergeist Hexstia 1500 ATK**

-I call Altergeist Fifinellag.

-Tuner. -Whisper.

**Altergeist Fifinellag 300 ATK**

-Tuning to level 2 Altergeist Fifinellag with level 4 Altergeist Marionetter appears Altergeist Dragvirion

**Altergeist Dragvirion 2200 ATK**

-Hexstia's effect gains ATK points the same as even Altergeist's.

**Altergeist Hexstia 3700 ATK**

-I have not yet finished the Marionetter effect. When she is sent from the field to the cemetery I can summon another Altergeist from the cemetery and I choose Altergeist Kunquery.

**Altergeist Kunquery 2400 DEF.**

-Battle Hexstia attacks Demon Knight.

-I activate the Villain Resistent exile cemetery effect.

-I activate the Hexstia tribute to Dragvirion effect and deny it the effect of a magic card or trap then I activate the Dragvirion effect once per turn if taxed I return it to the field and do it where Hexstia points and the attack doesn't end.

**Altergeist Hexstia 1500 ATK3700**

**Altergeist Dragvirion 2200 ATK**

-I activate the Villain Contact cemetery effect when a Villain monster is going to be destroyed is not.

-But you still suffer damage.

The attack happened over Dark Demon Knight and I hit my envoy to fly into the stadium wall.

**Speed Star:2500 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:4000 life points**

-And now I attack with Dragvirion and this time your monster is destroyed.

Dragvirion fired a bolt of lightning that destroyed my monster.

**Speed Star:2400 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:4000 life points**

I laughed. She did what I wanted. And it was time to rub it in her face.

-Read the effects of my letters in the cemetery. -Read me scream

-Villain Resist being banished from the cemetery the villain monsters cannot be destroyed by effects until the end of the turn. So you banished it very quickly without me having time to read its effect so that it would activate the Hexstia effect and then the banishment effect of Villain Contact without me being able to activate an effect after that since nothing can be activated after that effect and I couldn't deny it. He suffered more damage points but has more link material.

-I place a card and end my turn.

**Turn 4:Speed Star**

-Bingo, but it's too late for my turn, I draw a card and invoke Villain Bot Servant

**Villain Bot Servant 200 ATK**

A small square robot with 2 clamps per arm and a war helmet appeared in the field.

And I activate its effect and I invoke the Villain Dark Demon Knight from the cemetery.

**Villain Dark Demon Knight Link 3 2100 ATK [down] [down-left] [down-right]**

-I will not allow you to activate the Altergeist Protocol effect. I send an Altergeist from the field to the cemetery and deny the activation of the monster effect and destroy it, I deny the Bot Servant effect and the Demon Knight returns to the cemetery.

A lightning bolt went off the Altergeist Protocol card and destroyed the Dark Demon Knight.

Not finished! Cursed circuit appears the summoning conditions is a villain monster and I place Lady Moon on the link markers appears Villain Kuriboh

A blue kuriboh appeared in the field on a small moped, with a helmet and aviator's glasses.

**Villain Kuriboh 300 ATK [down]**

-Kuri,Kuri,ku

-I activate the Villain Lady Moon effect, banish her and draw two cards.

-I activate the Hexstia tribute to Dragvirion effect and deny that effect, then activate the Dragvirion effect and return to the field.

-With this I have broken your defense and you have nothing that can continue to deny the effect on the field and I'm ready for Dragvirion's effect of denial of attack.

-Strong words will make your future reality.

-I'll show you and everyone else.

Then there's no point in hiding my presence any longer. I speak Revolver who was watching the duel from afar.

-My program detected you watching this duel since the second shift. -I spoke arrogantly highlighting my knowledge.

-If I had wanted to have this duel against you in person but Ghost Girl detected you before me.

-Well be a good boy and watch this duel in silence. I said trying to denigrate it. I continue my turn to activate the Villain Kuriboh effect and I can invoke a banished Villain monster on her link and I choose Villain Lady Moon.

**Villain Lady Moon 1200 ATK**

-And by their effect my monsters increase their attack points.

**Villain Lady Moon 1600 ATK**

**Villain Kuriboh 700 ATK [below]**

**Villain Dracowing 200 DEF**

-Against the cursed circuit, come to the Villain Despair Dragon field, my ace.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 2700 ATK [up] [down] [right] [left]**

-As you did, you didn't have enough summoning materials to invoke him.

-Villain Kuriboh is good as a Link2 for a Link summon. And now that he's appeared on the field, his effect activates all of your monsters to lose attack, as well as half the attack of the villainous monsters used for his Link summoning and until the end of the turn you can't activate magic cards or traps , Despair Blast!

Villain Despair Dragon roared and the Altergeist monsters on the field were scared off.

**Altergeist Hexstia 2350 ATK**

**Altergeist Dragvirion 850 ATK**

-I activate the second Despair Dragon effect I can bring a magic card from the deck and I choose Megamorph.

-I activate the Megamorph effect and since my health points are lower than yours I double the Atk points of a monster.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 5400 ATK [up] [down] [right] [left]**

-I then play Villain Wrath and deny the effects of Dragvirion.

The illustration was a chain holding Villain Eccentric Magician.

The chains jumped up and entangled Dragvirion.

-Villain Despair Dragon has 5400 ATK Altergeist Dragvirion has 850 that would cause 4550 points of damage and you only have 4000 points of life. Villain Despair Dragon attacks Altergeist Dragvirion Mass Destruction.

-Active of my hand_ Altergeist Topologina Nabaee._

_Altergeist Topologina Nabaee_ ; It was a purple octopus with yellow eyes.

If I have a trap card Altergeist face up I can destroy it and summon an Altergeist from my deck to the field and then gain life points equal to its attack I destroy Altergeist Protocol and summon from the deck Altergeist Multifaker.

**Altergeist Multifaker 1200 ATK**

**Speed Star:2400 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:5200 life points**

-The attack resumes.

**Speed Star:2400 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:650 life points**

-Multifaker effect I can summon an Altergeist monster from the deck to the field in a defensive position.

**Altergeist Silquitous 1500 DEF**

-Megamorphic effect when your life points are lower than mine the attack of the equipped monster decreases by half.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 1350 ATK [up] [down] [right] [left]**

**Turn 5:Ghost Girl**

-My turn I draw a card and invoke Altergeist Pixiel.

**Altergeist Pixiel 100 ATK**

-Now I activate the effect of Altergeist Silquitous I return Pixiel to my hand and return a card that you control to your hand.

-I activate the Graveyard effect of Villain Wrath I banish it and I select a Villain monster that I control can't be carded with warning effects until the end of the turn and I choose Villain Despair Dragon and since I don't control other cards in the field the Silquitous effect can't be activated.

Pixiel returned to the hand.

-It seems that I only have one option left, it appears parallel universe circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 Altergeist monsters and I use Multifaker, Hexstia and Silquitous as link material, Altergeist Memorigant appears.

**Altergeist Memorygant Link 4 2800 ATK [bottom-left] [left] [right] [bottom-right]**

-Next game monster reborn, appears synchronized monster Altergeist Dragvirion.

**Altergeist Dragvirion 2200 ATK.**

-I activate the Memorygant effect and tribute to Dragvirion and win his attack, I also use the Dragvirion effect to return him to the field.

**Altergeist Memorygant Link 4 5000 ATK [down-left] [left]right] [down-right]**

**Altergeist Dragvirion 2200 ATK.**

-Seems strong... but not active enough Reverse Trap until the end of the turn the effects of subtracting, adding, dividing and multiplying attack or defense are reversed Villain Despair Dragon recovers his attack.

**Villain Despair Dragon Link 4 5400 ATK [up] [down] [right] [left]**

-If you think that's all, you underestimate the power I gained from all my travels in the virtual worlds.

-I activate Gift of the Martyr from my hand, pay tribute to Dravirion again and Memorygant wins back his attack.

**Altergeist Memorygant Link 4 7200 ATK [down-left] [left] [down-right]**

-Now Memorygant attacks Despair Dragon.

-I activate the effect of Villain Dracowing, banish him and deny Despair Dragon's destruction by battle.

-Not so fast. I activate Called by the Grave with this I banish Dracowing before he can activate his effect.

In the battle Villain Despair Dragon was destroyed.

**Speed Star: 600 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:650 life points**

-I place a card face down and finish my turn and my monster's attack returns to normal.

**Altergeist Memorygant Link 4 2800 ATK [down-left] [left]right] [down-right]**

**Turn 6:Speed Star**

-My turn I steal and activate the banishment effect of Villain Lady Moon steal 2 but until the end of the turn I can only summon dark monsters. But as all Villain monsters are dark monsters that doesn't mean anything. If I don't control monsters and you can summon Villain Bloodyslayer in a special way.

**Villain Bloodyslayer 1400 ATK**

-And for its effect it gains 500 attack points.

**Villain Bloodyslayer 1900 ATK**

-I then invoke in the normal way Villain Tempus Wyvern whose attack is increased by the effect of Bloodyslayer.

**Villain Tempus Wyvern 1600 ATK 2100 ATK**

A small old gargoyle whose eyes, nails, wings and tail tip are made of emerald diamonds

-And when he's summoned I can send a letter from the deck to the cemetery and I choose the Villain Phantom Box.

A floating cardboard box with dark, cloudy eyes was briefly shown in the field and then sent to the cemetery.

-I place a card face down and activate the cemetery effect of the _Villain Phantom Box_ and banish it from the cemetery and a card that I control and choose the face down card.

-Then the card you banished by the Phantom Box effect has an effect of being banished," said the confused Ghost Girl.

-It's not only the cost of activation when the Phantom Box effect can invoke the Fusion.

-Fusion.-Ghost Girl surprised.

-Fusion.-Angry whisper Revolver.

-Fusion," I said animatedly and jumped up like a cheerleader. - The summoning conditions is_ Villain Tempus Wyvern_ and any other amount of Villain monsters; I merge Villain Tempus Wyvern and Villain Bloodyslayer. The big ones fall under your wings appears new powerful dragon legend that controls the time itself come to earth and destroy the world **FUSION SUMMON** LEVEL** 7 Villain Tempus Dragon.**

**Villain Tempus Dragon 2800 ATK**

A purple dragon with golden eyes and green diamonds all over its body and a necklace with the infinity gem of time like Doctor Strange's. He roared on the field and made the WEB DUEl stadium tremble as Villain Despair Dragon did with LINK VRAINS the first time he appeared.

-The effect of Villain Tempus Dragon sent cards from the top to the deck as the amount of materials of his summoning and all the monsters you control lose 1000 attack points for each card sent to the graveyard, Memorygant loses 2000 attack points.

**Altergeist Memorygant Link 4 800 ATK [bottom-left] [left] [right] [bottom-right]**

-Attack on Altergeist Memorygant with Villain Tempus Dragon.

-Active Compulsory Evacuation Device Villain Tempus Dragon returns to your hand and as it is a fusion monster returns to the extra deck.

-I don't think I activate the graveyard effect of Villain Tempus Wyvern I deny an effect that returns or banishes cards that I control.

-Nani

\- Finish the duel Villain Tempus Dragon _¡Timeline Berserker!_

Villain Tempus Dragon destroyed Memorygant and Ghost Girl's life points.

Ahh.-The attack hit Ghost Girl and she fell to the ground

**Speed Star:600 life points**

**vs**

**Ghost Girl:0 life points**

**Speed Star: Win**

I got the data from Ghost Girl.

-I'm still talking seriously," said the leader of the Hanoi cabaleros.

-It's still too early for that, plus I have a limit of only one duel a day.

-Activate dueling anchor, the program hooked me up. It was like a red chain linking me and Revolver. You're my responsibility. You learned how to get the monsters out of the Data Storm by watching the Knights of Hanoi collect data from it so I could get that skill.

-If Playmaker's ignis Storm Acess program was very advanced and in a programming language I had never seen before.

-I created a program from scratch to match that program in a simpler JAVA programming language application and the monsters you took out of Data Storm were through stealing and altering the Knights of Hanoi's Data Storm program. That's how you created your deck.

-Certainly it was like you said but a question for another Playmaker and his ignis improved his Storm Acess to Neo Storm Acess but you stopped using your skill.

\- Playmaker's Storm Acess brings out a monster that guarantees victory if it can be summoned but mine only added a very strong monster to my deck.

-So that's the truth and I thought it had something to do with your father's death and that you felt very guilty.

-I was ready to see him die when he started building the Tower of Hanoi.

-But that doesn't change the fact that you did nothing to stop it.

-Your provocation and your life end here is _Time of Duel!Get Your Game On!.- _Revolver scream.

-As I said before, only one duel a day. Cut the chains with a small blue knife and then... I shouted and as I disconnected, I was tired for today but you and I will have a duel someday if we continue with our wills.

-I'll be waiting for you.

Then I woke up outside the virtual world in a chair with pain, WEB DUEL gets more damage in duels than LINK VRAINS but it's not time to complain I have to work to turn Ghost Girl's data into a protection program. Start making copies of Ghost Girl's awareness data.

* * *

-Elsewhere there was a brother crying in with his unconscious sister in his arms, I will rescue you Emma.

* * *

Based on Anime Joke (in memory of AI, may he rest in peace)

**Altergeist Topologina Nabaee 100 ATK 100 DEF Level 1 Spellcaster**

If I have a trap card Altergeist face up show send that card and this card from your hand to the GY after you can summon an Altergeist from my deck to the field and then gain life points equal to its attack.

**Villain Wrath Spell Quick-Play**

Denies the effect of a face up monsters cannot be played until the end of your opponent's end this card from the graveyard and your opponent cannot select the cards you control with any effect.

Based on Stack Reviver

**Villain Bot Servant 200 ATk 0 DEF level 2 Machine**

Destroy this card and summon a villainous monster from the cemetery. banish this card from the cemetery and banish a card in the field you control and then you can summon a dark monster by merging it with the dark monsters you control. You can only use both effects once per turn and only one per turn.

Based on Dotscaper

**Villain Phantom Box 0 ATK 2300 DEF level 1 Demon**

When this card is used as summoning material for a Villain monster, discard 2 cards from your hand and then draw 3 cards (Quick Effect), banish this card from the graveyard and until the end of the turn, Villain monsters cannot be destroyed by the effects of the opponent's cards. You can only use these effects once per duel and only one per turn.

Based on Draconet

**Villain Dracowing 1200 ATK 200 DEF level 3 Dragon**

When invoked normally place a Villain token with zero ATK points. If a Villain card you control is going to be destroyed by battle banish this card instead.

Based on Linkuriboh

**Villain Kuriboh 300 ATK [down] Fairy**

1 Villain monster

Once per turn you can summon a banished villain monster on your link. This card is good as a Link 2 for a Link summon.

Based on Clock Wyvern

**Villain Tempus Wyvern 1600 ATK 600 DEF level 3 Dragon**

When this card is summoned in a normal or special way, choose a card on your deck and send it to the graveyard, but for the rest of the turn you can't summon monsters except darkness. Banish this card (Quick Effect) and deny activation of an effect from a card that banishes or returns to your hand or deck a card you control. You may only use the effects from this card once per turn each.

Based on Cyberse Clock Dragon

**Villain Tempus Dragon 2800 ATK 2000 DEF level 7 Dragon**

"Villain Tempus Wyvern" +1+monster Villain.

When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the amount of summon materials used for this card's Fusion Summon and, if you do so, until the end of the next turn, monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK for every card sent to the Graveyard. (Continuous effect) Your opponent cannot place monsters in defense mode and is forced to attack this card with all monsters he controls during his Battle Step.

* * *

**Author´s Note****s**

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Honestly you know what happened in the chapter because here are the scenes eliminated for being really bad.**

**1º Yuzuri gets angry with Ghost Girl for destroying Villain Despair Dragon. This scene was eliminated because she is not someone who complains about things that are not important and that Yuya crying because they destroyed Odd-Eyes was a bad scene that divided the fans of Yuya between those who love it and those who do not tolerate it (I will not mention which of these groups I am).**

**2º Kengo and Emma acting as a couple and kissing, scene eliminated for not being unrealistic and being too incestuous And personally I don't want to turn this into a fanfic M.**

**3ºA girl tries to flirt with Yusaku in Hawaii. She was eliminated because I want the introduction of Yusaku to this fic to be better than a joke.**

**Anyway this chapter also leaves my theory of what Yusaku did after Vrains tried to enjoy his life and keep going even if bad things happen to him.**

**Well, leave your comments, your honest opinion will be accepted and I will use it to improve. I accept criticism. **

**Anyway some characters start to move in action, Takeru returned to Den City, The Knights of Hanoi are waiting for Speed Star to appear and Yuzuri already fulfilled phase 2 of his plan that I will not reveal yet.**

**The only exception was Yusaku who is still on vacation but well it is in Yusaku's personality if it is not personal I will not take action.**

**But Yusaku will have part of the action and in this fanfic Yusaku will lose something that I think he should have lost in the canon and I leave to you the fun of trying to guess what it is. **

**And I'm not talking about duels but that leaves another question he will continue to keep his undefeated in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Question of the chapter**

* * *

**If you could get a card out of the banlist what card would you get out of there? And if you could put one in there, which one would you put in?**


End file.
